I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing (a CW Songfic)
by AceOfHearts777
Summary: I had to do it! I'm sorry! So here she is, a songfic full of fluff and cuteness, paired with Aerosmith's I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing. :3 :3


**Fun Fact: I actually made myself cry writing this cause I'm a weenie. XD XD**

 **I don't own The Fairly Oddparents OR the song I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith!**

* * *

 _I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing (a CW Songfic)_

It had been a long day, and Cosmo and Wanda were exhausted.

Timmy had wished to go to space, and ended up starting an intergalactic battle. They had gone to Yugopotamia for a visit, and Timmy offended a royal visitor from some other planet. Soon enough, they had to save Yugopotamia from furry, armadillo creatures.

After they'd said goodnight to Timmy, they poofed straight into their room.

Wanda changed into her nightgown and plopped herself down on their bed.

She sighed to herself, and looked back over to her husband.

"You coming sweetie?" She asked him.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I smell like space fur. Someone oughtta brush those guys."

Wanda chuckled. "Have fun."

"That'll be hard since you aren't coming." Cosmo said slyly.

Wanda rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Good night." She said as she lay back down.

Cosmo laughed with her. "Night Wanda. Love you."

"You too." Wanda muttered before drifting to sleep.

After his shower, Cosmo wasn't as tired as he was before. So he lay down in bed and stared at the ceiling for a while.

He glanced over at Wanda and he smiled.

 _She's so beautiful._ Cosmo thought to himself.

His eyes drifted to her stomach. He gazed at the steady rise and fall it took with each breath. He found it to be very calming; it was like reassurance that she was safe and well.

He scooted towards her, and put an arm around her waist. He gently pulled her closer to him, and he placed a small kiss on the side of her neck.

He glanced back over at her face, and notice a small smile creep across her lips.

Cosmo couldn't be happier right now. He wished that he could stay like this forever, lying beside the love of his life with nothing else to interrupt this moment.

It was the little moments like this one that Cosmo adored, and they always put him in an extremely affectionate mood.

Quite honestly, he didn't want to fall asleep anytime soon; he'd miss Wanda too much. Which he knew sounded silly, she was right next to him! And he was sure that she would be in his dreams, as she always was. But there was still a part of him that wasn't ready to give into his exhaustion yet; he didn't want to miss a second with her. Whether it be big or small, Cosmo loved each and every moment with Wanda.

* * *

The next day was just as exhausting as the previous one.

Timmy wanted to explore the bottom of the ocean. So they'd spent the day in a shark shaped submarine. They should have given more thought to that design though, because they ended up being chased by a very obnoxious lady shark looking for a fiancé.

 _"Go away! We're not sharks!" Timmy had said for the eighty-third time._

 _"Why don't you love me?!" The shark wailed._

 _Timmy leaned and pressed the turbo speed button, and they took off. Though they could faintly hear the shark scream one last time._

 _"The ocean is salty because of my tears!"_

Yes, it had been quite a day for the trio.

After putting Timmy to bed, and poofing into their castle, Wanda brushed her teeth and Cosmo curled up into bed.

He tried his hardest to stay awake, but it was proving to be harder than he thought, and he was barely conscious when Wanda walked out of the bathroom and over to their bed.

"You look exhausted baby." Wanda said.

"I am." He said with a faint chuckle.

"You didn't have to wait for me, you could've went to sleep."

"Not with out you." He gave her a small smile.

As she crawled into bed, he used what little energy he had left to open his arms to her.

She moved over to him and laid her head on his bare chest. She felt him place a kiss on the top of her head.

"Love you Wanda." He mumbled sleepily.

"Love you too Cosmo." She said with a chuckle.

It always amused her how he wouldn't sleep without her. She constantly told him that it was okay, but he was persistent on the matter. She didn't mind in the least, and she actually enjoyed his stubbornness on the subject, it made her feel important and it made her feel loved.

She lay there pondering about this for a while, before turning her attention to the rhythmic thumping beneath her ear.

She loved listening to Cosmo's heart beat. Even after being together for so long, it still gave her butterflies. She'd listen to it race beneath her after a long night of passion, and on occasion she'd hear it skip a beat when she'd kiss under his jawline. And she would always listen to it as they slept.

Her mind wandered to dreams, Cosmo was always in her dreams. She wondered briefly if it was the same for him.

She didn't need to wonder long, because she was able to catch sight of his dream through their telepathy.

It was a common occurrence with soul mates, especially ones who have been together for so long, to develop this link.

They would use it to communicate from a distance away, or even just to talk without Timmy hearing. Normally, they wouldn't peer into each other's dreams, but curiosity got the better of her, and Wanda had to see what was going on in her husband's head.

She smiled at what she saw.

He was dreaming about their Senior Prom.

She remembered it well. It was their last night of high school, and the first time they'd said "I love you".

She watched as Cosmo and herself glided across the floor effortlessly.

She remembered how amazed she was at that. Cosmo had never danced before, so she had taught him to do so, and he learned faster that she could've dreamed of. By the time Prom rolled around, he was a pro.

She smiled to herself as the dream couple slowed to just a slow rock back and forth.

Dream Wanda placed her head on Cosmo's chest, and he blushed lightly.

 _"I love you Cosmo." She whispered to him._

 _Cosmo's eyes went wide before softening._

 _"I love you too Wanda."_

 _Dream Wanda lifted her head off of Cosmo's chest and gazed into his eyes with her own watery ones._

 _She smiled at him and pulled him down for a kiss._

Wanda had decided that she'd seen enough of Cosmo's dream to answer her question, and soon she opened her eyes.

She smiled lightly at her husband's dream, and propped herself up to view his face.

He had a small smile across his lips, and he looked very peaceful.

She leaned down and lightly kissed each of his eyes before returning her head to his chest.

After she'd done so, she felt his arms wrap tighter around her.

Wanda sighed happily.

She was so incredibly grateful that her and Cosmo were together, and it amazed her how perfect her life seemed right now.

She lay down in bed with her soul mate's arms wrapped around her. They'd been happily married for almost 10,000 years, and they shared the most wonderful god kid that a fairy could ask for.

She snuggled closer to him.

She wished that she could stay like this forever, but even though she couldn't, with Cosmo by her side, anything else would be just as magical.

* * *

The next morning after they got dressed, they poofed out of their fishbowl to wake Timmy up, only to find him waiting for them.

"Wow Timmy! You're up early! That never happens!" Cosmo said.

"What's up sport?" Wanda asked him.

"I know the last two days have been really busy, so I figured I'd give you guys the day off today." Timmy answered.

"Are you sure Timmy? Things could get pretty boring..." Wanda responded.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Timmy smiled. "My dad's taking me to the Pirate's game! So I don't really need to wish for anything."

"Wow! Thanks Timmy!" Cosmo blurted as he flew over and gave him a hug.

"Thanks sport." Wanda said as she joined them in the embrace. "And have fun at the game, okay?"

"I will." Timmy smiled and waved before running down stairs to his dad.

Cosmo and Wanda shared a glance and poofed themselves into their fishbowl.

"A day off! What do you wanna do?" Wanda asked him with an excited smile.

Cosmo flew over to her and put his arms around her waist.

"I just wanna be with you, just like this." He leaned closer and kissed her. "Remember the days right after we got married? When we would just lay in bed all day, snuggled up close and we'd talk the day away?"

Wanda sighed happily. "Yeah, I wish we had more time to do that."

"So do I." Cosmo replied. "But, we do have some time right now. So..." He trailed off as he picked her up and carried her into their room.

She laughed at his gesture and rewarded it with a kiss. She'd intended it to be short, but she sighed happily and allowed Cosmo to deepen the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Wanda lay her head on Cosmo's chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

They both silently wished that they could stay in this moment forever. They missed moments like these, they didn't happen as often as they used to. But that was okay, because they had an eternity together to make up for it.

And while they couldn't stay in this moment for the rest of time, they could, and would, spend many more moments like this together.

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
